Seeing Red
by Super Reader
Summary: Nigel is angry and he explains why in a journal entry. Number 86 of the 100 Theme Challenge. Enjoy. I hope it's better than it sounds....


**Seeing Red**

**By Super Reader**

_Ok folks. This is Number 86 of the 100 Theme Challenge. I had a lot of trouble with this one. It just didn't want to be written. But it's ok now so I'll let you go to the story. I own nothing except the plot and Brittany Gonzales. Oh yeah. This story is written in Nigel's POV and it's kind of like a journal entry or something._

I can't believe that girl said that to her! I absolutely CAN'T believe it! I mean NO ONE deserves to be spoken to like that, not even the Delightful Children! Ok well maybe them but no one else! Especially not her.

Sometimes I think girls are the crueler gender. Sure boys bully people and leave outside marks, but in my opinion, girl's taunting, teasing and degrading cuts deeper. Like it cuts mentally or something.

I was in the cafeteria when that girl said that to them. I swear I almost went up to her and punched her then and there. Actually, even though she was a girl, I almost did just that. Except for the fact that Abby beat me to it.

She just went up, looking furious I might add, and punched that girl on the nose. Abby's face was bright red and... well I'll just write the whole scene down. It might make more sense that way.

_Nigel Uno walked into the cafeteria with his two friends, Hoagie Gilligan and Wally Beatles._

_"Where's Numbuh 5?" Nigel asked._

_"Yeah. And Kuki." Wally said looking around._

_"They DID say that they were going to meet us here right?" Hoagie asked._

_"Yes." Nigel said shortly._

_"Well maybe they got held up or something. I dunno. Let's go get some lunch though. I'm hungry." Hoagie complained._

_"Is there EVER a time when you're not thinking about your stomach?" Wally demanded as the boys went to the back of the lunch line._

_"YES!" Hoagie said indignantly._

_"Like when?" Nigel asked starting to smile._

_"Well there was this time... no wait. Um... what about the time when I... oh no wait I was eating a chili dog then. Um..." Hoagie broke off as Nigel and Wally started laughing._

_"Ok but so what?" Hoagie asked scowling._

_"You're right. It doesn't really matter." Nigel said going back to seriousness._

_The three boys filled their trays and went to sit down at an empty table._

_"Where are they?" Wally asked looking around again._

_"Hey! There they are!" Nigel said looking at the cafeteria entrance, where Kuki Sanban and Abby Lincoln had just entered._

_Wally stood up and waved. Kuki smiled at him and started walking over._

_Abby grinned and followed. The girls were almost at the table when a girl with golden brown skin, black hair and green eyes stood up._

_In other words Brittany Gonzales, the prettiest girl at school._

_Nigel and Wally frowned as she blocked Abby and Kuki's paths._

_Nigel looked worried as Abby stiffened. The three girls were close enough so Hoagie, Wally and Nigel could hear what was going on. Actually the whole cafeteria could hear what was going on. For once, the cafeteria had gone deadly silent and everyone was staring at the three girls._

_"Move Gonzales." Abby said in a tight voice._

_Kuki glared at her._

_Brittany looked amused._

_"That's no way to talk to ME, Lincoln."_

_"Oh? And why not?" Abby asked._

_Brittany turned to her. "No time for silly questions now do we? I wanted to talk with you."_

_"Well we don't want to talk to you. Excuse me." Kuki said shortly, trying to walk around Brittany._

_Nigel heard Wally crack his knuckles as Brittany moved in front of her._

_"I'm trying to talk to you. Boy, just 'cause you're going out with Wally Beatles it doesn't mean that you can get whatever you want."_

_Kuki's face turned white with rage and Abby scowled._

_"I mean seriously. You guys think you're all that, just because you hang out with Wally Beatles, Hoagie Gilligan and Nigel Uno?"_

_Nigel glared at the Brittany; Wally's face was as pale as a ghost's and Hoagie was scowling, sandwich forgotten._

_"No. Numbuh 5 thinks it's you who's got the problem." Abby said trying to remain calm. "You obviously don't have any real friends, so you're trying to make the people with REAL friends feel guilty."_

_Brittany turned red with rage._

_"Shut up Lincoln! I've GOT friends. And you're saying I have a problem? What about you? You hang out with a foreigner who doesn't even speak English!" Brittany cried looking at Kuki._

_Kuki's fists were clenched and Wally growled at this._

_"Don't you EVER insult Numbuh 5's friend again." Abby said in a dangerously low voice._

_"Yeah you're right. Why talk about foreigners when I can talk about you?" Brittany sneered. "I mean why do you talk like that? Third person? I mean that must be the sign of a moron."_

_Nigel clenched his fists at this, eyes blazing with fury._

_Abby looked calm but Nigel, Kuki, Wally and Hoagie knew that inside she was seeing red._

_"Yeah. Maybe it is." Abby said._

_She walked past Brittany and made for the table but paused as Brittany threw one last jibe._

_"And of course there's your idiotic, moronic, pointless, crush. Why would HE like you? HE already has a girlfriend. HE ignores you. You're just a doormat for him to wipe his problems on. How long have you loved him? Forever? How terrible it must have been when you found out he had a girlfriend..."_

_At this Abby whirled around and, despite Wally, Nigel and Hoagie jumping up and Kuki trying to hold her back, ran right up to the girl and punched her hard on her perfect nose._

_Nigel was seeing red. He didn't know who or what Brittany was talking about but the girl had been insulting and just plain mean to Abby. And when anyone did that, it meant war._

_Brittany fell to the ground and Abby drew back her fist once more._

_This time however, Kuki caught it and pulled her away._

_"Don't. She's not worth it." Kuki said glaring fiercely at Brittany._

_Abby pulled her hand away and then ran from the cafeteria._

_Nigel, Wally and Hoagie stared at each other in astonishment and Kuki looked at Brittany._

_"Bitch." She said angrily as she stomped over to Wally, Hoagie and Nigel._

_"What was that about?" Hoagie asked._

_"Don't ask." Kuki said fuming._

I mean Brittany called Abby an idiot and a moron.

She also called Kuki a foreigner who doesn't speak English! Just because Kuki was born in Japan. Brittany MAY have been born in America but her family is STILL Spanish through and through. Well at least her dad is.

I tell you though. I have NEVER been angrier, more furious than I have at Brittany Gonzales.

And even though it happened over 5 hours ago, I'm STILL seeing red.

Nigel Uno

a.k.a.

Numbuh 1

_Ok. That was hard. I had NO idea how to write this one, but I did it! It may not be my best work or anything but it was still kind of interesting to write._

_The hardest part was coming up with the thing Brittany had to say that made Abby so angry. It may not be the harshest of insults but it probably hurt._

_Brittany Gonzales is actually someone I made up when I wrote Switched II. So this isn't the first time she's been mean. Or at least a jerk._

_3 guesses to who Abby's crush is...  
Anyway, review and tell me what you think._

_Super Reader_


End file.
